Die Unsäglichen und der Gefangene von Azkaban
by schreibfeder94
Summary: Der Weg war weit und anstrengend. Doch Sirius Black hatte vor mehr zu flüchten als nur Auroren des Ministeriums. Companion-Oneshot zu Lurking in the Shadows. AU ofc.


A/N: Dieser Oneshot macht vermutlich wenig Sinn ohne die dazu gehörige fanfiction gelesen zu haben.

Disclaimer: Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört nichts von Harry Potter.

* * *

Ein grünes Leuchten verriet das Eintreffen eines Angestellten. Jason Green verließ einen der Kamine in der Zentrale, direkt in der Abteilung für Aufklärung und Infiltration. Er lächelte beiläufig einer der Wachen zu, der gerade genüsslich auf einem Sandwich rum kaute.

Auf direktem Weg lief er zu seinem Büro. Er öffnete die Tür und schaltete das Licht ein. Sein Büro war relativ karg – er hielt gerne den Papierkram von seinem Privatleben weg. Er dekorierte nicht und wollte auch nicht sonderlich eng mit seiner Arbeit verbunden sein.

Sein Schreibtisch, jedoch, war etwas ungeordnet, als hätte ihn jemand durchsucht. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein Zettel.

_Hi Jason, der übliche Ablauf. Du kennst den Drill._

Er musste grinsen. Zu Anfang war er empört gewesen, wie die Dinge hier gehandhabt wurden und vor allem wie die interne Ermittlung arbeitete. Gegenseitiges Mistrauen konnte wohl kaum dazu beitragen, dass ein Gemeinschaftsgefühl aufkam, doch sie hatten recht – gegenseitige Kontrolle war ebenso wichtig wie irgendwelche sozialen Events mit den Kollegen. Das war es, was den Aurorencorps fehlte – das Bewusstsein und die Moral, auch mal zu sagen, dass jemand es verbockt hatte. Selbst, wenn der Auror in Frage einen Muggelgeborenen niederstreckte, der nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte.

So begnügte sich Jason mit dem Fakt, dass seine Arbeit auf den Kopf gestellt und durchlöchert wurde. Er entfernte den Zettel und ließ ihn verschwinden. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Alles okay?", fragte ihn eine weibliche Stimme, die ihn augenblicklich aufschrecken ließ. Mit kleinen Schritten, die im Gang halten, trat Emilia vor ihn. Sie sah ihn mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht an.

„Weißt du, ich mochte dich lieber ohne Persönlichkeit. Da warst du viel netter.", grunzte er ihr zu.

„Ach komm, du magst mich. Außerdem weißt du doch noch gar nicht was ich für dich habe!", entgegnete sie. Ihre Stimmungsschwankungen machten Jason manchmal zu schaffen. Allerdings hatten sie sie gerettet, da war sie 20. Ein extrem ungewöhnliches Alter für einen Schatten, besonders, wenn man dazu zählte, dass Emilia ihr gesamtes Leben diesen scheiß Zaubern ausgesetzt war. Doch sie schaffte es.

Sie war sehr instabil. Einen Tag mal war sie etwas verrückt und fast ausschließlich scherzhaft unterwegs. An anderen Tagen bekam man sie nicht aus dem Bett. Dann gab es Tage, da… Jason war jedenfalls froh, dass sie bei Thomas lebte und nicht in den Wohnheimen der Zentrale. Er wollte nicht die gesamte Zeit mit ihr verbringen müssen, jedenfalls bis sich ihre Persönlichkeit gesetzt hatte.

„Was hast du denn für mich?", fragte Jason mit einer müden Stimme.

Emilia grinste und holte hinter ihrem Rücken eine Schusswaffe hervor, welche Jason augenblicklich aufspringen ließ, da sie nicht nur geladen schien, sondern auch noch auf ihn gerichtet war!

„Woah Woah! Was soll das? Pack die Waffe ein!", rief Jason, während er mit dem Rücken zur Wand langsam aus ihrem Schussfeld schlich. Ungut für ihn behielt sie die Waffe wie automatisch auf ihn gerichtet.

„Warte doch mal ab!", rief sie begeistert und zog den Abzug.

Jason warf sich zur Seite, den Blick ungläubig auf ihre Waffe und ihren Finger gerichtet, welcher sich langsam krümmte. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass kein richtiges Magazin in der Waffe zu sein schien.

Getreu seiner Verwirrung stiegen Seifenblasen aus der Scheinpistole hervor und Jason atmete erleichtert auf.

„Du hast mich erschreckt du Idiotin! Hast du denn keine Ahnung wie das für mich aussieht?", rief er erbost – und hatte vielleicht sogar Recht. Eigentlich wusste er nicht, wie genau Emilia überhaupt schon wissen _konnte_ wie etwas für andere aussieht oder was sie wohl denken.

„Aber guck doch mal! Seifenblasen!", kicherte Emilia – was den irren Eindruck nur noch verstärkte, „Also was machst du heute?", fragte sie.

„Du bist bekloppt muss ich sagen. Und ich werde heute alles tun um dich zu meiden!", rief Jason.

„Was ist mit deinem Büro? Musst du nicht umräumen?", fragte sie.

„Ja… Mach ich nachher noch. Hat ja Zeit.", erwiderte Jason bissig.

Emilia schmunzelte und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an, „Du bist nur sauer, weil du dir mit Alex ein Büro teilen musst."

Jason hob abwehrend die Hände, „Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung und wenn die Idioten von der Leitung das so haben möchten, gerne, aber sie sollen sich dann nicht beschweren, dass der Mann auf dem Hosenboden vor der Tür landet!"

„Ach so schlimm ist er garnicht. Außerdem würde _er_ sagen, dass _du_ schlimm bist. Reg dich mal nicht so auf.", erwiderte sie.

Jason wandte sich um und starrte sie ungläubig an und ohne jede Kontrolle spürte er, wie seine Haare die Farbe änderten, „Du willst mir weiß machen, dass du dich in Alexander reindenken kannst aber du nicht einmal auf die _Idee_ kommst, dass ich das Ding für eine echte Waffe halten könnte und fast einen Herzinfarkt bekomme?", sprach er fassungslos.

Emilia kicherte wieder, „Natürlich weiß ich wie das Ding aussieht. Ich habe es in das hier transferiert!"

„Das sagt man jetzt aber nur bei Geldscheinen. Ich glaube du meinst _transfiguriert_.", erwiderte Jason mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Wieder einmal dankte er den Göttern, dass er sich nicht mit ihr rumschlagen musste. Irgendwie musste Jason dann noch grinsen. Die Waffe sah aus wie ein alter Smith&Wesson Revolver, wie er am Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts produziert wurde. Jason hatte eine vage Ahnung, wer ihr das gezeigt hatte, „Ich bin aber froh, dass du auch mal andere Magie erlebst. Hat Thomas dir das gezeigt?"

Sie lächelte, war allerdings noch immer etwas unbehaglich. Jason wusste genau warum – für einen Schatten war Thomas Magie sehr eigenartig. Niemand wusste genau, woher das kam, aber alle Schatten schienen ihn instinkiv meiden zu wollen.

„Ja hat er.", erwiderte sie, „Ich schlafe jetzt besser, auch ohne, dass er seine Magie unterdrückt. Selbst in seinem Bett."

Jason fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, „Du… Du… Was… Ich…", stammelte er, immer noch bemüht zu begreifen was ihm gerade gesagt wurde. Hoffentlich doch ein Witz. Doch man konnte nie sicher sein.

Er musste allerdings überhaupt nichts sagen, denn der Raum füllte sich plötzlich mit dem gellenden Ton seines Abzeichens. Jason berührte es sanft mit der Hand und es verstummte. Dann riss er die Tür auf und sprintete den Gang entlang. Er versuchte sich möglichst rechts zu halten, um gegen niemanden zu laufen.

„Alarmierung der Eingreifzauberer. Sondermeldung, Gefängnisausbruch aus Azkaban", dröhnte die Stimme eines Mitarbeiters ruhig durch die Gänge, „Alle Eingreifzauberer finden sich augenblicklich und unabhängig von sonstiger Affiliation in Halle 1 zum Briefing ein. Alle Unsäglichen, welche nach Paragraph 4 der Dienstordnung fähig sind, Erinnerungszauber zu sprechen, finden sich in Halle 2 zum Briefing ein."

„Scheiße!", rief Jason, als er durch den Hauptflur rannte, wo ein roter Pfad auf dem Boden den Weg zu Halle 1 markierte. Rechts, links, rechts. Tür aufstoßen.

Ein Meer aus schwarzen Roben, verschiedene Abzeichen, verschiedene Dienstgrade. Thomas sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Jason stellte sich hinter Thomas und nickte August zu, der ihn mit einem kurzen Seitenblick würdigte.

Thomas stand vor ihnen, seine Körperhaltung verriet gewisse Anspannung und Jason ahnte Schlimmes.

„Direktor anwesend!", brüllte ein Unsäglicher von rechts, worauf augenblicklich alle Haltung annahmen.

Direkt hinter dem Direktor kam, zu Jasons Verwunderung, Albus Dumbledore in den Raum. Der alte Schulleiter lief langsam auf die Menge an Unsäglichen zu. Als er Jason erblickte, lächelte er ihm sanft zu.

Jason hob irritiert die Augenbraue. Niemand könnte so viel Ruhe ausstrahlen wie Dumbledore und das obwohl es bei einer Stufe-Eins-Alarmierung verdammt nochmal _dringend_ war. Der Schulleiter lief gemächlich auf das kleine Podest zu und adressierte die Menge.

„Sirius Orion Black, ehemaliger Auror, Ordensmitglied und Hogwartsstudent, ist aus Azkaban ausgebrochen.", verkündete er.

_Wie bitte?_, schoss es Jason durch den Kopf. Aus Azkaban ausbrechen war eigentlich unmöglich. Die Insassen waren so lange ständig Dementoren ausgesetzt, dass – selbst wenn sie aus dem Gefängnis irgendwie rauskamen – sie im Wasser ertrinken würden. Dementoren zehren mit der Zeit sowohl an körperlicher als auch magischer Kraft, sobald der Geist gebrochen war. Und Sirius Black war dort bereits seit über einem _Jahrzehnt_!

„Er ist mit bisher unbekannten Mitteln aus seiner Zelle in Azkaban entkommen und an Land geschwommen. Von dort aus wurde er bisher nicht gesichtet. Wir nehmen an, dass er zauberstablos ist, was sich jedoch jeden Moment ändern kann.", sprach Dumbledore.

Der Direktor wandte sich den versammelten Unsäglichen zu, „Dies ist eine von Ratsmitglied Dumbledore angeordnete Mission. Sie haben keine Sonderrechte auf den britischen Inseln und ich würde Sie alle bitten, nicht gesehen zu werden, solange Sie nach Sirius Black suchen. Ich verteile nun die Aufträge. Team Sigma…"

Jason wandte sich ruppig um, um die anderen Unsäglichen, welche hinter ihren jeweiligen Teamleitern standen, anzusehen. Die Teamleiter waren allesamt in derselben Starre, und stur blickten sie auf den Direktor. Thomas vor ihm wirkte ein wenig weniger angespannt, allerdings wusste Jason, dass er innerlich diverse Pläne durchging. Hinter Jason stand Caroline, ihr Blick ein wenig unsicher. Da sie in diesem Einsatz die wichtigste Aufgabe hatte. Ihre Fähigkeit, magische Spuren zu sehen, war einzigartig. Sie war die Einzige ihm bekannte Person, die Auren tatsächlich _sehen_ konnte und er fragte sich wohl wie das war.

„Team Omega, Aufnehmen der magischen Spur in Azkaban. Sie suchen Spurabwärts.", sprach der Direktor. Der Begriff selbst stammt aus der Spurensuche bei den Auroren. Magische Spuren flossen scheinbar in Richtung der Neueren, wie ein Fluss.

Thomas wandte sich ihnen zu, „Wir apparieren nach Azkaban vor den Eingang. Die zuständigen Wachen werden so freundlich sein und uns reinlassen. Wir untersuchen Zelle und Umgebung. Danach wird Caroline seine Spur aufnehmen."

Alle nickten und schnell wurde die Halle für Apparation freigegeben und sie verschwanden. Jason wartete kurz ab, bis Thomas verschwunden war, und disapparierte.

X

X

X

Azkaban war kalt. Die Wellen schlugen gegen die Steine und für Jason schien es, als würde das Wasser die Steine schärfen. Sie ragten bedrohlich und spitz aus dem Wasser. Die Sonne schien durch die reine Aura des Gefängnisses getrübt zu sein und er spürte sogar aus Entfernung die Macht, die die schiere Masse an Dementoren ausstrahlte.

„Major Thomas, Unsäglicher, im Auftrag der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer.", sprach Thomas kalt zu der Wache, welche salutierte und sie das Gefängnis betreten ließ. Die Dementoren verließen die Gänge und die Gefangenen verstummten. Jason lief hinter Thomas hinterher, welcher schnurstracks in Richtung des Hochsicherheitsabteils des Gefängnisses lief. Der Ort, wo die schlimmsten Verbrecher verrotteten.

„Hey, schicke Kleine!", kam die schmutzige und kratzige Stimme von Rabastan Lestrange von der Seite. Caroline ignorierte den Mann und sah nach vorn, nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckend.

„Hier.", sprach Thomas von vorne. Er verwies auf die Zelle, worauf Jason, dicht gefolgt von Alexander, die Zelle betraten.

Es war dreckig und Jason konnte auf dem dunklen, schmutzigen Boden sehr genau sehen, wo Sirius Black üblicherweise gelegen hatte. An der hinteren linken Ecke der Zelle, wahrscheinlich um die größtmögliche Distanz zu den Dementoren zu haben. Die Wände schienen ebenso dunkel und schmutzig und Jason sah bei jeder Erschütterung durch das Meer den trüben Staub von ihnen fallen. Die Welt draußen schien ebenso grau und karg wie die Zelle.

August sah kurz in die Zelle und lief dann in die Richtung, in der die Dementoren verschwunden waren.

Jason schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung und sprach einige Diagnosezauber. Ein heller Lichtblitz leuchtete auf und der gesamte Raum wurde in Magie gedeckt.

„Jason, ich glaube nicht, dass das was bringt.", sprach Alexander von hinten.

„Halt die Fresse. Sieh nur.", sprach Jason. Alexander hatte im Allgemeinen ja Recht – der gesamte Raum war mit schwarzen Rauchschwaden gefüllt, die magische Präsenz der Dementoren hatte den Bereich unwiderruflich verstrahlt und umhüllte jede andere magische Signatur.

Doch es gab kleine Residuen in der Ecke der Zelle. Kleine Fäden von normalmagischer Kraft, welche sich durchzogen. Sie schienen eine Form anzunehmen, doch welche das war konnte Jason unter der Präsenz der Dementoren nicht sagen, und er wusste ebenso, dass es den anderen wohl auch so ging.

„Was ist das?", fragte Caroline von der Seite.

„Das ist ein Residuum welches nicht da sein sollte.", erklärte Thomas, „Es würde erklären wie Sirius Black entkommen konnte". Irgendwie hatte er sich nach dreizehn Jahren noch immer seine magische Kraft erhalten. Wie er das gemacht hatte war Jason schleierhaft.

Thomas machte einen kleinen Seitenblick in die Richtung in der August verschwunden ist, bevor er sich an sie wandte, „Es gibt mehrere Dinge, mit denen man das erreichen kann. Das eine ist die Familienmagie der Familie Black. Die Residuen zeigen aber keine Spuren von dunkler Magie, also schließe ich das aus. Das zweite wäre eine Animagusform, allerdings müsste diese spezielle Eigenschaften haben und die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr gering."

„Zumal Sirius Black kein Animagus ist.", erwiderte Alexander.

Thomas grinste, „Sirius Black hat Peter Pettigrew getötet und dazu noch mehrere Muggel – nachdem er die Potters an den dunklen Lord verriet. Glaubst du, er registriert sich als Animagus?"

„Das mag sein, allerdings war er ein Auror, unabhängig davon, dass er in Wahrheit für den dunklen Lord gearbeitet hatte. Wie glaubst du soll er das bewerkstelligt haben?", fragte Jason nun.

Thomas erwiderte kühl, „Mit genug Selbstkontrolle kann man dem Zauber widerstehen, der Animagi enthüllt. Außerdem ist der Trank, mit dem man jemanden in seine Form zwingt, illegal."

„Okay, also unsere aktiven Vermutungen sind Familienmagie, welche ich einfach mal nicht verwerfe, da die Blacks historisch zwar dunkle Magier sind, ihre Familienmagie bisher aber unter Verschluß war. Das zweite ist die Animagusform. Er müsste dafür klein genug sein um durch die Gitterstäbe zu passen."

„Oder dürr genug. Wir halten also Ausschau nach _irgendwas._.", sprach Alexander sarkastisch, worauf Jason diesmal die Augen rollte.

„Du brauchst dich garnicht zu beschweren wir haben immerhin Caroline dabei.", erwiderte Jason.

„Er ist ein schwarzer Hund.", ertönte die kalte Stimme von August. Thomas sah ihn an, „Ein oder mehrere?", fragte er dann und verwirrte Jason damit.

„Einer, allerdings ist das der Übliche, welcher immer an seiner Zelle ist. Ich habe keine Zweifel.", sprach August. Jason blickte August verwirrt an. Hatte August tatsächlich die _Dementoren_ befragt?

Jason wandte sich August zu und sah den vernarbten Mann mit erstaunten Augen an. „Wie?"

„Hast du vergessen, was Dementoren sind, Green? Oder brauchst du noch eine Geschichtsstunde?", fragte August abfällig.

„August es reicht.", sprach Thomas mit einer kalten und autoritären Stimme und ließ seine magische Aura mitschwingen. Die Macht von ihm alleine zwang August – wie alle Schatten – in die Demut.

„Ich weiß, wir sind ein recht neues Team. Ich habe erst vor ein paar Monaten die Nachricht bekommen, ich würde ein Eingreifteam leiten. Das soll aber nicht bedeuten, dass Ihr euch wie Kinder benehmen dürft. Ich erwarte Selbstdisziplin von euch allen, besonders von Wesen, die das gelernt haben müssten!", sprach Thomas kalt mit einem Seitenblick auf August..

Alle Anwesenden rissen sich augenblicklich zusammen. Jason sah sich noch kurz um.

„Ich hab seine Spur.", sprach Caroline knapp. Thomas nickte. Caroline schien kurz in die Ferne zu blicken und gab ihnen darauf Koordinaten durch.

Sie disapparierten.

X

X

X

X

Langsam verließen ihn die Kräfte, die er kurz neugewonnen hatte. Ob als Hund oder als Mann machte keinen Unterschied. Schnell lag er keuchend auf dem Boden und versuchte, das Stechen in seiner Brust zu ignorieren, welches drohte, ihm den letzten Atem zu nehmen.

Sein Arm war kalt. Er hatte sich mittlerweile an Kälte gewöhnt und versuchte, das Blut langsam wieder fließen zu lassen. Einen Vorteil hatte es allerdings. Fern des Gefängnisses hatte er wieder ein wenig Macht über seine Magie und konnte einen kleinen Wärmezauber sprechen. Es half nicht viel, und die beißende Luft schien ihm die Lunge entzünden zu wollen, doch er kam besser voran.

Der Boden war matschig und er versuchte nicht zu sehr auszurutschen – da half seine Animagusform enorm. Mit Zufriedenheit stellte er fest, dass er langsam wieder denken konnte. Die einzigen klaren Momente im Gefängnis waren seiner Animagusform zuzurechnen, und er hatte sie damit verbracht, seinen Ausbruch zu planen. Es war furchtbar schwer gewesen und da er das Gefühl dafür verloren hatte, ob Zeit vergeht, ober ob sie steht, hatte er sich nur schwer aufraffen können.

Harry Potter.

Der Gedanke, genau wie im Gefängnis, brannte in seinen Venen. Er floss durch seine Adern und ließ sein Herz lauter schlagen. Er musste zu seinem Patensohn. Er hatte einen Fehler zu beseitigen. Peter war in Hogwarts. Er konnte sich nicht fangen lassen – und er wusste, dass in jedem Moment Auroren über ihn herfallen könnten. Oder Schlimmeres.

Er machte einen tiefen Atemzug und disapparierte. Vielleicht konnte er sich irgendwo stärken.

X

X

X

x

Im britischen Wald war es doch etwas kühler als in Strasburg. Jason schlug seinen Kragen hoch, denn die plötzliche Nasskälte trieb ihn Schauer in den Rücken. Thomas und August machte das natürlich nichts aus – wie denn auch. Außerdem war es nebelig.

„Er will nach Hogwarts.", stellte Thomas kühl fest, als Caroline weiter versuchte, die Spur zu verfolgen. Jason nickte bedächtig – das klang einleuchtend, doch hatte er ein bedrückendes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

August schritt auf Thomas zu, und mit einem Seitenblick auf Caroline sprach er, „Dann müssen wir eilen. Wenn er in der Nähe von Hogwarts ist, werden wir nichts mehr tun können."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Alexander. Typisch – unvorbereitet in eine Situation gehen. Wenn Jason ehrlich zu sich gewesen wäre, hatte er das Briefing hierfür auch nicht gelesen.

„Hogwarts ist autonomes Gebiet und somit nicht Boden, auf dem wir agieren können. Dumbledore kann uns von Hogwarts blockieren.", sprach Thomas.

Jason runzelte die Stirn – und versuchte keine seltsamen Gesichtsfaxen dabei zu machen. Für Metamorphmagier war das garnicht so einfach. Mit gleichmäßig tiefen Stirnfalten fragte er, „Aber Dumbledore hat uns doch beauftragt."

August sah Jason kalt an, „Dumbledore handelt nicht unbedingt sonderlich einheitlich. Außerdem hält er Hogwarts aus gutem Grund unter Verschluss für die Unsäglichen."

„Doch nicht wegen dem…", setzte Alexander neben Jason an.

„Doch. Genau das. Aber das soll uns nicht berühren. Wir fangen Black, egal wie und egal wo. Wenn er bei Potter ist, ist es sowieso zu spät, egal ob Dumbledore den Jungen von uns fernhalten will oder nicht. Sollten wir dabei blockiert werden – schön. Ich halte es allerdings für besser, Dumbledore zunächst nichts von unseren Fortschritten zu sagen.", entgegnete Thomas.

Caroline erhob die Stimme und rief von vorne, „Ich habe einen nächsten Punkt ausfindig gemacht. Etwa sechs Kilometer nach Norden. Seine Spur ist stabil."

Das schockierte Jason. Eine magische Spur war nur _stabil_, wenn die Person, die sie erzeugte, zu Fuß ging.

Alexander keuchte leicht auf, „Sechs Kilometer eine stabile Spur? Der Mann sollte doch nur Haut und Knochen sein!"

August schüttelte den Kopf, „Ihr würdet euch wundern, was man mit der richtigen Motivation alles tun kann. Und die Euphorie, von den Dementoren weg zu sein. Es ist als wären ihm Fesseln abgenommen worden, die hunderte Pfund schwer waren."

„Alle auf mein Zeichen. Drei, zwei, eins!", rief Thomas durch die Gespräche.

Jason disapparierte in die ungefähre Richtung. Das Gefühl endete abrupt und er fand sich – ebenfalls in einem Wald wieder.

„Hier verliert sich die Spur ein wenig. Ich suche danach, was er getan haben könnte.", sprach Caroline und Thomas suchte nochmals die Gegend nach Spuren ab.

„Hier ist eine kleine Muggelsiedlung in der Nähe.", stellte Caroline fest.

„Na hoffentlich plündert Black nicht den Kühlschrank der alten Frau.", kommentierte Alexander.

„Wieso alte Frau?", entgegnete Jason.

„Alte Menschen leben in kleinen Siedlungen.", sprach Alexander beiläufig. Wollte er ihn ärgern?

„Ich komme auch aus ner kleinen Siedlung.", erwiderte Jason bissig.

„Ach, ein Provinzei? Wer hätte das gedacht? Und ein Osterei noch dazu.", grinste Alexander ihn an, doch Jason fand die Situation überhaupt nicht witzig.

Doch es wurde ihm erspart, zu antworten, oder sich etwas Bissiges auszudenken – denn der komödiantische Effekt der letzten Wochen und Monate stand urplötzlich neben Caroline – erschreckte sie zu Tode und Jason auch.

Emilia, fröhlich grinsend und ohne jedwede Regung gegenüber den drei Zauberstäben und zwei dunklen Flüchen von August und Thomas, piepste sie Caroline zu, „Er ist in Richtung der Siedlung."

„Was zur Hölle?", rief Alexander lachend – und Jason blickte irritiert Emilia an.

Caroline wiederrum wandte sich erstaunt um und starrte Emilia ungläubig an, „Wie hast du uns gefunden?"

„Ich wusste, wo ihr seid.", erwiderte Emilia.

„Und wie?", entgegnete Jason irritiert. Seine eigene Stimme schlug ja schon fast hoch zu dem Ton, den Emilia da anlegte.

„Ist ein Geheimnis!", kicherte die Irre.

Thomas verdrehte die Augen und schnitt kühl dazwischen, „Sie ist in mein Büro eingebrochen und hat das Einsatzmemo gelesen."

Alexander blickte auf Emilias Hand – die von dem Türknauf an Thomas Büro sicherlich verbrannt war – und lachte schallend auf, „Wird Zeit, dass die Durchsage wieder überall funktioniert!"

Emilia stützte die Hände in die Hüfte und wandte sich Thomas zu, „Der Zauber war übrigens gemein!"

Dieser hob die Augenbraue, „Wäre dir ein Konfunduszauber lieber? Dann bitte."

„Moment, Moment, Moment!", rief Caroline, „Woher weißt du, dass er in dem Dorf ist?"

„Seine Spur… Er war hier ein Mann…. Und dort drüben ein Hund.", entgegnete Emilia, diesmal erstaunlich leise.

Thomas schien sich beinahe die Hand vor die Stirn schlagen zu wollen, doch nur seine Hand zuckte ein wenig. Caroline hatte wohl einen ähnlichen Gedanken, „So hat sie uns damals gefunden. Sie kann Auren sehen – und das scheinbar außerordentlich gut. Diese Spur ist mir tatsächlich zu blass."

„Na da bist du ja in guter Gesellschaft. Macht weiter. Black ist in der Nähe, aber er kanalisiert seine Magie schlecht. Wenn er sich erholt hat werden wir nicht mehr an ihn rankommen.", sprach Thomas herrisch – und dachte scheinbar garnicht daran, Emilia wieder wegzuschicken. Solange sie sich benahm und nicht wieder austickte, sollte es Jason recht sein.

„Die ist cool, können wir sie behalten?", fragte Alexander lachend. Caroline untersuchte die neu gewonnene Spur und zog Emilia mit sich. Der Wald lichtete sich ein wenig und sie bewegten sich auf eine kleine Lichtung zu. Die Sonne würde bald etwas höher stehen und durch die Baumkronen brechen.

„Wird die Sonne Probleme machen?", fragte Alexander.

Jason runzelte genervt die Stirn, „Hast du auf der Akademie geschlafen oder wieso erinnerst du dich nicht an Theorie magischer Spuren?"

Alexander rollte mit den Augen, „Ich bin ewig Neugierig."

„Ruhe.", schnitt Thomas dazwischen und sie gehorchten.

Die Stille, die darauf eingekehrt war, war bedrückend. Ihren Gipfel erreichte sie, als sie das Haus sahen, indem sich vielleicht Sirius Black gerade aufhielt. Ein Mann, der 13 Menschen mit einem Fluch ausgeschalten hatte. Jason lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Angst?", fragte Alexander neben ihm leise.

Jason schüttelte sich leicht, „Was laberst du?", zischte er zurück.

Alexander lächelte wissend. „Ich scheiß mir auch gleich ein.", meinte er dann. Jason konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Sie waren erst ein Jahr in der Zentrale – und kamen davor aus unterschiedlichen Richtung. Doch einen Schwerverbrecher jagen war wohl für beide neu. Doch seine Offenheit verwirrte Jason und machte es ihm etwas schwerer den Penner zu hassen.

Thomas kniete vor ihnen und schien das Haus zu analysieren. Jason würde versuchen genau das zu tun, was Thomas ihm sagte, ohne jeglichen Fehler.

Die Vormittagssonne strahle das Haus hell an. Zu ihrer Linken war ein großes Feld, welches sich aufspannte und zu den Seiten in Wald mündete. Das Haus wurde frontal von der Sonne erfasst und sah seltsam Idyllisch aus. Es gab ebenfalls angrenzende Häuser.

Thomas begann, leise Handzeichen zu machen. Caroline und Emilia hatten die rechte Seitenflanke. Alexander und Jason hatten die Linke. Thomas und August würden hinter das Haus springen.

Jason zuckte zusammen, als er Thomas Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte, die ihnen zu zischte, „Niemand trennt sich – alle bleiben zusammen. Das ist ein Befehl."

Jason wusste nicht, wieso Thomas Black so behandelte, als wäre er eine ganze Truppe von Schatten – so vorsichtig war er normalerweise nicht. Er musste ihn irgendwie kennen. Jason atmete durch und sie verließen den Schutz der Bäume langsam über das Feld.

„Apparieren wir neben das Haus.", flüsterte Alexander und wies auf die Seite des Hauses, in der die Fenster etwas höher standen.

Jason nickte schlicht und apparierte prompt versetzt zwischen die Fenster und so nah wie nur möglich an die Hauswand heran. Alexander erschien hinter ihm – zwischen den anderen beiden Fenstern.

„Jason!", zischte ihm Alexander leise zu, „Sieh nur!"

Alexander legte einen alten Sturmschutzkeller frei. Jedenfalls den Eingang davon – ob sie dort reinkonnten war eine andere Sache. Jason drehte sich abrupt um und kroch unter den Fenstern durch zu Alexander.

„Silencio. Alohomora.", flüsterte Jason bestimmt, und ohne Ton sah er, wie das Schloss den Eingang entriegelte.

Alex schielte ihn amüsiert an, ehe er fast unhörbar flüsterte, „Ich dachte der Witz an der Sache wäre, dass das ohne Tonspur funktioniert."

„Als ob du das jetzt besser gekonnt hättest!", zischte Jason ebenso leise zurück. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Wenn sie „Pech" hatten, fanden sie ihn schnell. Jason und Alexander ließen beinahe zeitgleich ihre Zauberstäbe hell aufleuchten.

Der Keller war dunkel und schien selten benutzt zu werden. Vielleicht stand sogar das ganze Gebäude leer – in dem Fall hielt sich Black wohl nicht allzu lange hier auf. Immerhin hatte er sicherlich vor, irgendwas zu essen. Sie gingen symmetrisch den Raum ab und Jason sah sich jedes Regal an, von oben nach unten. Er sah in jede Ecke. Der Raum war relativ kahl und bot wenig Möglichkeiten, sich zu verstecken. Er nickte Alexander zu. Die Tür am Ende des Raumes war eine marode Holztür, die nicht ernsthaft den Raum verschloss.

Ein kleiner Metallriegel sperrte sie jedoch zu und sah durchaus rostig aus. Jason sprach einen weiteren Schallschutzzauber und ließ den Riegel zur Seite rutschen. Als die Tür aufsperrte, begrüßte sie ein kalter Windhauch, der Jason den widerlichen Geruch von verrottetem Lebensmittels entgegenwehte. Zeitgleich rissen sie beide ihre Zauberstäbe gegen ihre Köpfe und sprachen den Kopfblasenzauber. Die Luftblase war trocken und Jason musste sich kurz umgewöhnen, doch es war um Längen besser als dieser widerliche Geruch.

Alexander sprach hinter Jason stetig Schallschutzzauber auf alles, was potentiell knarzen könnte, und langsam schritten sie die Treppe hinauf. Dimm brach Licht durch ein Fenster in den Flur und Staubpartikel tanzten in der Luft, wirbelten herum und waren in Unruhe von der Bewegung.

Entfernt sah Jason, wie in einem der anderen Räume ein paar Partikel unruhig tanzten, wirbelten und in eine Richtung gesogen wurden und ihm blieb kurz das Herz stehen. Mit einem Handzeichen machte er Alexander auf das Gesehene aufmerksam. Dieser richtete seinen Zauberstab aus und nickte.

Jason schlich über die Rechte Seite, im Schatten des Türrahmens, während Alexander auf der linken Seite im Gang stehen blieb, mit dem Größten Schussbereich. Jason ging voran, und als er den Türrahmen berührte, sah er vorsichtig sich um. Er sah niemanden und über die Linke Ecke ging es direkt wieder zur nächsten Tür. Wieder wirbelnde Partikel.

Er wies Alexander an, die Rollen zu tauschen. So schlich Jason schnell an der Tür vorbei und ging dort in Position, während Alexander sich vorsichtig zur Tür vorarbeitete. Doch bevor Alexander die Tür überhaupt erreichen konnte, wurde es um sie herum plötzlich dunkel. Die Partikel schwärzten sich in der Luft und das Licht schien kurz vor ihren Zauberstäben stehen zu bleiben.

„Was ist hier los?", zischte Alexander und Jason wuchtete herum, um irgendetwas wahrzunehmen. Was folgte, war ein extrem schmerzhafter Schlag in seine Magengegend und er krümmte sich und presste ein „Wir werden attackiert!", hervor.

Alexander schrie kurz auf und Jason hörte darauf dumpf, wie er zu Boden sackte. Jemand presste ihm einen Zauberstab in den Hals, „Wer seid ihr?", zischte eine raue, dunkle Stimme, die Jahrelang unbenutzt zu sein schien.

„Wir…", setzte Jason an, doch der Mann – Sirius Black, ohne Zweifel, unterbrach ihn. „Die Unsäglichen? Was macht ihr hier?", zischte Black, „Egal. Richte Thomas aus, dass ihr die Suche abblasen könnt."

Das war das letzte, was er wahrnahm, bevor das rote Leuchten des Schockzaubers seine Sinne ausschaltete.

X

X

X

x

„Jason?", rief jemand und an seiner Schulter wurde gerüttelt. Dumpf nahm er wahr, wie jemand nochmals einen Aufweckzauber sprach, bevor er endgültig wach wurde.

„Was ist los?", fragte Jason schwach.

„Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen.", sprach Caroline, „Hast du da einen Kopfblasenzauber auf?", sprach sie irritiert.

„Es stinkt furchtbar. Außerdem hat Alexander denselben.", verteidigte sich Jason, „Wie hat er uns gesehen? Wir waren vorsichtig."

„Er ist gut. Und, was hast du gelernt?", fragte August hämisch.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Jason mit dröhnendem Kopf.

„Keine Kopfblasenzauber.", sprach Thomas ruhig, „Was glaubst du ist ein todsicheres Signal, dass ein entflohener Häftling _aus Azkaban_ in deiner Nähe ist?"

„Sein Gestank. Verdammte Scheiße.", murmelte Jason, „Aber wieso leben wir noch?"

„Todesflüche kosten Kraft.", warf Emilia fröhlich ein – als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

Thomas nickte, „Er wird sich seine Kräfte sparen. Dass er dich geschockt hat ist bereits beunruhigend."

„Und das komische Schattenspiel vorher?", fragte Alexander, der sich aufsetze, „Wir konnten praktisch nichts sehen."

„Standard Todessertaktik. Dem Opfer erst die Sinne nehmen, um es zu desorientieren. Das wird oft gegen stärkere Gegner verwendet. Aber bilde dir nichts darauf ein, der Mann war immerhin 13 Jahre in Azkaban.", erklärte Caroline, „Aber mal ehrlich, ihr seid noch relativ neu. Man sollte meinen, ihr erinnert euch noch an die Ausbildung."

„Mein Zauberstab!", rief Alexander empört, „Der Wichser hat meinen Zauberstab! So ein Spasti!"

„Alex!", zischte Caroline empört.

„Das hast du dir selbst eingebrockt. Er wird ihn aber wahrscheinlich nicht lange behalten – jedenfalls bis er einen Besseren findet.", sprach Thomas ruhig, „Fürs erste müssen wir uns wieder an seine Fersen kleben. Wir brechen sofort auf. Caroline gibt euch die Koordinaten."

„Ach aber Thomas, wir können eigentlich nach Hause gehen. Black meinte, du könntest die Suche abblasen.", brummte Jason genervt.

Thomas runzelte lediglich die Stirn.

X

X

X

x

Am Ende war es der Notruf eines Muggels, der sie ein wenig voranbrachte. Black schien sich mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit seinen Weg zu bahnen. Thomas fluchte ausgiebig, als sie die Nachricht erhielten, dass Black bereits in Schottland gesichtet wurde. Damit war er bereits extrem weit gekommen.

Das hieß außerdem, dass er bereits in der Nähe von Hogwarts war – was direkt aus zwei Gründen äußerst problematisch war. Der eine waren die Schüler und der andere war Dumbledore.

Der Muggel, der Black gesehen hatte, war tatsächlich von ihm angefallen worden. Black hatte ihn um sein Geld erleichtert – nicht auf die gewalttätige Art – sondern durch geschickte Ablenkung. Er hatte ihn nach dem Weg gefragt, ihm unnötig auf die Schulter geklopft und ehe der Mann sich versehen hatte, war Black mit seinem Portemonnaie fort gewesen.

Dass der Mann ein Arschloch war, machte die Ermittlung nicht gerade einfacher. Zum Glück hatte sich die Polizei um den Mann gekümmert und sie mussten sich nicht mit ihm abgeben – vor allem, da sie noch immer Emilia dabei hatten, die keine Ahnung hatte, wie man sich in Gegenwart von Muggeln verhielt.

Die Polizei schien ihn auch garnicht abschütteln zu können. Als der eine Polizist die Wohnung des Mannes verließ, machte der Mann auch noch Anstalten, ihm zu folgen, und rief irgendwas von wegen _Klagen_ und _Beeilen_ und er _wäre Wichtig_ hinterher.

Als sie die Befragung beendet hatten, ließ Thomas sie sich bei der Polizeidienststelle treffen – alle Eingreifzauberer, die gerade an dem Einsatz beteiligt waren.

Die Polizisten hielten sich im Hintergrund und beobachteten das Geschehen mit Interesse, als Thomas mit einer Handbewegung die Stühle wegfegte und die Tische zusammenrücken ließ. Jason hatte eine übergroße Karte von einem der Polizisten bekommen und stand nun neben Thomas.

Alexander lehnte sich kurz zu ihm rüber, „Ist das so ok wegen den ganzen Muggeln hier?"

Jason nickte leicht, „Die Geheimhaltung der Zaubererwelt wäre ohne die Leute hier gar nicht möglich. Polizisten, Geheimdienste, Rettungsdienst und Feuerwehr. Sind alle verzaubert damit die nichts ausplaudern können."

Thomas unterbrach ihr Gespräch, „Hogsmeade ist nicht zu Fuß zu erreichen, allerdings durch Apparation. Wenn Black nahe genug ist, kann er vielleicht die Präsenz des Ortes ausfindig machen und dorthin apparieren. Das sollte für ihn kein Problem sein. Wie ist Black nach Schottland gekommen?", fragte er in Richtung eines älteren Unsäglichen, den Jason nicht kannte. Der Mann hatte eine Glatze und einen flaumigen Bartansatz.

„Er ist in das Wohnhaus eines alten Ehepaares eingebrochen. Woher er wusste, dass das Magier waren, wissen wir noch nicht. Von dort hat er einen Kamin zu einem anderen Wohnhaus benutzt, das in Schottland war. Auf die Art konnte er die Strecke zurücklegen, ohne geschnappt zu werden. Er kann ja schlecht öffentliche Kamine verwenden.", war die Erklärung des Mannes.

„Gut. Die Position von Hogsmeade ist etwa hier. Der Weg nach Hogwarts schließt in Hogsmeade an. Wenn Black einmal in Hogsmeade ist, muss er erstmal sehen wie er die Feldzauber überwindet.", sprach Thomas ruhig.

„Es sei denn, er findet einen Weg sie zu umgehen. Immerhin war er ja auch sieben Jahre in Hogwarts und von dem was ich gehört habe, hat er einiges an Schabernack getrieben.", erwiderte Jason.

Thomas nickte, „Damit müssen wir rechnen. Wer hier kennt sich am besten mit der Umgebung von Hogwarts aus?"

Einer der Unsäglichen meldete sich, „Ich war ein Jahr dort Lehrer, bevor ich Unsäglicher geworden bin, als ich den Ruf der Zentrale erhalten habe. Auf der Schule war ich allerdings in Durmstrang."

„Wer hier hat seine Schulbildung in Hogwarts gemacht?", fragte Thomas nun in die Runde und einige wenige Hände erhoben sich, darunter auch Jasons.

„Ernsthaft so wenige? Was ist das denn bitte für ein Querschnitt?", fragte Alexander irritiert.

Ein Unsäglicher von hinten rief ihnen entgegen, „Ich nehme an, dass das die Muggelgeborenen sein werden.", und zustimmendes Nicken ging durch die Runde.

„Okay. Die Patrouillen werden in Gruppen geschehen. Haltet euch so bedeckt wie möglich – es stellt aber wahrscheinlich sowieso niemand Fragen. Ortskundige teilen sich gleichmäßig in die Gruppen auf. Gruppenführer wie gehabt.", befahl Thomas.

X

X

X

x

Natürlich war es an ihnen, Emilia zu bespaßen, während sie patrouillierten. Thomas hatte sie mit Freuden auf sie abgeladen – damit sie andere Leute kennen lernt, hatte er behauptet. Dummes Geschwätz. Sie war ihm einfach zu anstrengend.

Jason hatte große Mühe, sie aus dem Honigtopf rauszuhalten, bei dem sie _darauf bestand_, hineinzugehen. Jason würde nicht erst anfangen, ihren irren Launen nachzugeben – man sah an Thomas, wo das hinführte. Wieso war sie nicht wie August?

Sie patrouillierten tatsächlich durch Hogsmeade hindurch – und ernteten ein paar verunsicherte Blicke von den Anwohnern. Glücklicherweise pflegten die Auroren hier nicht allzu oft zu patrouillieren, was ihnen etwas Spielraum verschaffte. Allerdings mussten sie sich vor den reinblütigen Schülern vorsehen, die jeder Zeit Kontakt zu ihren Eltern haben konnten. Jason widerte dieses Versteckspiel, dass die Unsäglichen in England immer machten, wirklich an. Doch es war wohl für das Beste – sobald Fudge Kontakt zu irgendwelchen Unsäglichen hatte, ging ihm direkt der Hut hoch.

„Grummelst du wieder?", fragte Emilia von der Seite.

„Ich grummle nicht!", rief Jason irritiert.

„Doch das tust du. Also, wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Emilia, worauf Jason die Augen rollen musste.

„Wir gehen nirgendwo hin, wir halten einfach nur die Augen nach Sirius Black auf. Er wird uns früher oder später in die Arme laufen.", erwiderte er dann. Emilia runzelte die Stirn, „Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Er möchte nach Hogwarts. Der einzige Weg dorthin, der für ihn zugänglich ist, führt hierdurch. Er wird weder die Kamine noch einen Portschlüssel verwenden. Beides zu riskant für ihn. Das bedeutet, dass wir ihn hier abfangen.", entgegnete Jason.

Emilia wirkte für einen Moment konzentriert, doch nickte dann.

Es raschelte irgendwo fernab der Straße. Es war kein tatsächliches Geräusch, sondern nur etwas, was Jason aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt hatte.

„Achtung. Ich werde es untersuchen.", zischte er den anderen zu.

Sie waren angespannt und die Totenstille half nicht. Es entpuppte sich als eine Macke von Jason. Er hatte niemanden gesehen.

„Bin ich bescheuert geworden?", sagte Jason darauf irritiert, „Da war was, dass weiß ich genau!"

„Wir sind alle angespannt jung, komm mal runter.", entgegnete einer der älteren Unsäglichen.

„Hier ist irgendwas, ich bin mir sicher. Black wird ja irgendwann hier ankommen."

„Oder er wird einen Weg finden, uns zu vermeiden.", sprach der Ältere, „Immerhin ist er von Azkaban bis hierher gekommen."

Jason würde sich später ärgern – kaum zwei Stunden nachdem sein Kamerad diesen Satz sagte, wurde Sirius Black in Hogwarts gesichtet. Das bedeutete nicht nur, dass sie ihn nicht erwischt hatten, sondern auch, dass er außerhalb des Territoriums war, dass sie betreten konnten.

Die speziell ausgesuchten Auroren wurden abalarmiert und konnten zurückkehren. Die Eingreifzauberer wurden zurückgeschickt. Jason hatte natürlich den Kurzen gezogen und musste nun mit Alexander Wache halten – da sie beide ausgebildete Aufklärer waren. Das Problem war, dass sie nicht einmal in die Nähe von Hogwarts durften.

Also hatten sie keine Wahl als den Himmel und den Wald zu beobachten und zu kampieren. Sehr zum Leid von Jason.

Sie campierten dort natürlich nicht nur einen Abend, sondern gleich mehrere. Währenddessen hatte Thomas erfahren, dass Black sogar bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum und den Schlafsälen der Gryffindors vorgedrungen war. Niemand konnte absehen, wann dieses Spiel ein Ende finden würde, allerdings hatte Dumbledore sicherlich… _irgendwelche_ Gründe, sie aus Hogwarts auszusperren. Das war wohl schon eine alte Vereinbarung und unumstößlich. Wahrscheinlich zufällig an dem Tag gemacht, als Dumbledore von der Harry-Potter-Prophezeiung gehört hatte.

So spielte Black mit ihnen ein wenig Katz und Maus, jedoch schaffte er es immer, ihnen zu entkommen und entweder in die Tiefe des verbotenen Waldes oder hinein nach Hogwarts zu fliehen. Sie arbeiteten auf einem schmalen Grad und Jason konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären.

„Alles okay bei dir?", fragte Alexander eines Tages jovial von der Seite. Jason starrte weiterhin geradeaus und versuchte ab und zu, den Himmel im Blick zu behalten.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Black sich einen Schulbesen schnappt und wegfliegt.", murmelte Alexander weiter und schielte ihn an.

„Man kann ja nie sicher sein. Die Schulbesen sind zwar scheiße, aber man kommt ja trotzdem damit weg. Außerdem kann es sein dass sich Black einen Besen von irgendeinem reichen Krüppel schnappt.", erwiderte Jason.

„Warst du auch in Hogwarts?", hakte der andere nach und langsam verlor Jason die Geduld. Aber er würde jetzt auf keinen Fall der Erste sein, der ausrastete.

Schlussendlich nickte er, „Jupp."

„Mit Harry Potter? Er ist ja der Grund, wieso wir da nicht rein dürfen, obwohl Black dort ist.", fragte Alexander weiter.

Jason verneinte, „Er ist ein Jahr nach mir gekommen. Hab nur transitiv mitbekommen, dass die ganze Schule sofort verrückt gespielt hat, sobald er da war. Nicht nur das, ein Professor ist gestorben."

„Ernsthaft? Wie das denn?"

„Ist wohl irgendwie über den Sommer weg gewesen und hat sich Voldemorts Geist eingefangen. Ist daran krepiert.", erzählte Jason.

„Also man kann Pech haben, und man kann _richtig_ Pech haben. Armer Mann.", murmelte Alexander dann.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass ich weg bin. Es war schlimm genug, dass jedes Jahr ein anderer Lehrer kam.", schloss Jason.

„Ein Wunder, dass die überhaupt so viele Leute für den Job finden konnten. Immerhin-"

Ein kurzes Aufkreischen erschrak die Beiden.

„Was war das?", zischte Jason nun und suchte den Himmel ab.

„Dort drüben.", sprach Alexander, und verwies auf den Horizont, „Ein Hippogreif."

„Was macht ein Hippogreif hier? Sollten wir ihn verfolgen?", fragte Jason nun und Alexander zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich meine, es wäre fast genial. So auffällig, dass es unauffällig ist."

„Zu Black würde es passen, wie ich gehört habe. Gut, du hast gewonnen, den kaufen wir uns.", sagte Jason, „Wo sind die provisorischen Besen?"

„Hinten am Zelt."

Kaum zehn Sekunden später waren sie in der Luft und versuchten, die Besen ans Äußerste zu treiben, um den Hippogreif einzuholen.

„Verdeckungszauber!", rief Alexander Jason von der Seite zu und Jason gab ihm ein Handzeichen zur Bestätigung.

Sie näherten sich langsam dem Hippogreif, der tatsächlich dadurch ein wenig unsicher schien. Jason hatte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass Hippogreife Auren spüren konnten, doch vielleicht war es auch nur ein Zufall. Jedenfalls erkannten sie zu ihrem Schreck, dass tatsächlich Sirius Black auf dem Ding saß.

Er versuchte wohl gerade, den Hippogreif zu beruhigen und hielt sich an dessen Hals fest. Jason handelte schnell und sandte einen Schockzauber auf den Rücken des Mannes, welcher augenblicklich zusammensackte.

X

X

X

x

Black war gefesselt und Jason und Thomas waren außerhalb des Verhörraumes. Dass Black seine Unschuld beteuerte, verwunderte Jason nicht sonderlich. Doch dass er tatsächlich einen Funken von Zweifel in den Augen von Thomas sah, verwunderte ihn sehr.

„Thomas, mal ehrlich. Wieso sollten wir das jetzt aufrollen? Wir haben immerhin schon genug damit zu kämpfen, zusammengewürfelt worden zu sein. Du kannst das nicht selbst machen. Wenn du einen Antrag auf Revision stellst, dann muss das durch das britische Ministerium. Was könnten wir finden, was die nicht schon gefunden haben?", fragte Jason nun.

„Die Wahrheit.", antwortete Thomas, „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas geschieht. Immerhin hatte Black keine Verhandlung. Wenn er schuldig ist, bezahle ich die Kosten, die entstanden sind. Veritaserum ist zwar teuer, aber wir brauchen auch nicht viel."

„Emilia hat dich weich werden lassen. Früher warst du nicht so.", schmunzelte Jason.

„Du hast nur schlecht zugehört.", erwiderte Thomas und stieß die Tür auf.

Der Schriftführer hatte bereits den Raum betreten und sah einem Unsäglichen zu, der den Wahrheitstrank verabreichte. Als der Mann die Phiole wieder verschloss, drehte er sich um und nickte nur kurz Thomas zu.

Thomas setzte sich neben den Schriftführer, während Jason in der Ecke stand, in verwirrter Erwartung, was nun geschehen würde.

„Name?", fragte Thomas kalt.

„Sirius Orion Black.", sprach der Mann, mit einer sehr fernen Stimme. Jason wollte ihn fast eine reinhauen für die Aktionen, die der Typ gebracht hat.

„Alter?", fragte Thomas nun.

„34", erwiderte der Mann.

„Sagen sie: Ich bin ein farbiger Dalmatiner.", sprach Thomas darauf kühl.

Doch Black antwortete nicht, sondern zuckte nur ein wenig verschmerzt. Jason musste grinsen.

Thomas nickte zufrieden, „Ich stelle hiermit fest, dass das Serum seine Wirkung zeigt und der Gefangene zur Befragung bereit ist. Mister Black, wo waren sie in der Nacht vom 31. Oktober, 1981?"

Der Mann schien sich etwas zu sträuben. Jason runzelte die Stirn. Veritaserum hatte den schönen Nebeneffekt, dass man auf jede Frage, eine passende und wahre Antwort geben musste. Dass diese teilweise nicht unbedingt zielführend sein musste, war eine andere Sache.

„Ich war zu Hause. Ich hatte eine Wohnung in London bezogen. Das Aurorencorps hatte sie bereitgestellt. Dann kam irgendwann die Meldung, dass wohl angegriffen wurde. Immerhin wollten die Todesser, dass eine Ablenkung da ist. Ich war erst dort und habe dabei unterstützt, die Todesser aus einer kleinen Muggelstadt zu vertreiben."

„Wann haben sie erfahren, dass die Potters attackiert wurden?", fragte Thomas nun.

„Ich habe es nicht erfahren.", erwiderte Sirius Black darauf, bot allerdings auch keine weitere Information an.

„Damit wären wir am Punkt der Sache angelangt. Wussten sie im Vorfeld, dass die Potters angegriffen werden würden?", fragte Thomas nun. Sie kamen in der Tat zum Punkt – Jason versuchte, nicht zu neugierig zu wirken. Ermittlungsarbeit lag ihm irgendwie nicht. Dieses Fragenmanöver, das man speziell für das Veritaserum trainieren musste, war ihm zu hoch.

Black sträubte sich nochmals, und Jason wusste genau wieso – Black wollte immerhin nicht offen zugeben, dass er sie verraten hatte, „Nein, ich wusste vorher nichts davon."

Die Antwort war ein wenig überraschend, aber nicht unwahrscheinlich. Voldemort verriet den Leuten nur so viel, wie sie hören mussten.

„Haben sie bewusst Informationen bereitgestellt, die zur Aufdeckung des Fidelius geführt haben?", fragte Thomas nun.

„Nein.", war die Antwort. Thomas nickte neutral. Jason dachte sich schon, dass das vielleicht nicht so einfach werden würde.

„Haben sie dem dunklen Lord ermöglicht, an die Information zu gelangen?", fragte Thomas nun und Black schien sich mehr zu sträuben als vorher. Tatsächlich zuckten dessen Hände.

„Ja, habe ich.", sprach Black nun. Da war es also. Dieser Weg der Befragung war nötig, da Thomas wohl nicht davon ausging, dass Black offen im Dienst von Voldemort gestanden hatte.

„Erklären sie mir, wie die das getan haben.", forderte Thomas nun. Gefährlich, für jemanden mit Veritaserum, allerdings sollte es funktionieren.

„Ich habe James gesagt, dass er wechseln sollte.", war die Antwort, die bei Jason nun doch Verwirrungen auslöste.

„Genauer, bitte.", warf Thomas ruhig ein.

„Während der Phase, in der Dumbledore den Zauber aufbaute. Er war außerhalb der Blase und nur James, Lily, Wurmschwanz und ich waren innerhalb des Hauses. Ich schlug James vor, nicht mich zu wählen.", erklärte Sirus und Jason musste sich zusammenreißen, damit er nicht laut „Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?!" rief.

„Sie waren also nicht der Geheimniswahrer?", folgerte Thomas ruhig. Ihm merkte man absolut nichts an.

„Nein, das war Wurmschwanz.", war die Antwort.

„Wurmschwanz?", fragte Thomas, beinahe gelangweilt. Jason war verwirrt.

„Peter Pettigrew.", erklärte Sirius monoton.

Der Schriftführer hätte fast die Feder fallen lassen.

„Kommen wir zurück zu dem Abend des Angriffes.", sprach Thomas ruhig, „Was taten Sie, als sie am Haus der Potters ankamen. War es da schon angegriffen worden?"

„Ja, der Angriff war bereits vorrüber.", murmelte Sirius, „Ich habe Harry aus den Augen gelassen und ihn Hagrid übergeben. Ich habe mich beinahe sofort auf die Suche nach Wurmschwanz gemacht."

„Wann haben sie ihn gefunden und was ist dort passiert?", hakte Thomas nun nach.

„Ich habe ihn eine Stunde später in einem Nachbarort aufgespürt. Doch als ich ihn erreicht habe… Er hat geschrien, wieso ich James und Lily verraten habe, und sich einen Finger abgeschnitten. Die Leute waren in Panik und es war ein Durcheinander bis…"

„Bis zur Explosion.", schloss Thomas.

Jason konnte es nicht fassen. Der Mann war unschuldig. Unschuldig, und dreizehn Jahre in Azkaban gewesen.

X

X

X

Sirius hatte ein Problem. In diesem Fall waren es aber keine Auroren, die ihn jagten. Harrys Geburtstag war in den nächsten Tagen und Sirius musste sich melden. Es half nicht, dass niemand in der Zentrale ihm dabei behilflich sein durfte. Anscheinend war es ihnen streng untersagt, in irgendetwas im Zusammenhang mit Harry Potter in Erscheinung zu treten.

Es gab Ausnahmen, natürlich. Doch obwohl die Ereignisse in Hogwarts immer beinahe Ausnahmen auslösten, so war es doch nie genug, dass die Zentrale wirklich die Regeln von Dumbledore übertreten durfte.

So stand er ein wenig verzweifelt in einer Küche des Wohnheims und sah sich sicherlich zum hundertsten Mal das Kuchenrezept an. Wieso versuchte er überhaupt, Kuchen zu backen? Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er einfach einen im Laden bestellte, doch er durfte da natürlich nicht mit seinem eigenen Namen antreten.

„Was machst du da?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme im Gang. Sirius wandte sich um und beinahe gleichzeitig nahm er ihre Gestalt und ihre Aura wahr.

„Ich…", setzte er an. Er hätte nicht erwartet, so mit einem Schatten zu reden. Es waren immer Hirngespinste in seiner Jugend gewesen. Erzählungen von seiner Mutter, wenn sie ihnen Angst machen wollte.

„Ich mache Kuchen.", fuhr er schlussendlich fort.

„Kuchen? Wieso Kuchen? Hat jemand Geburtstag?", fragte das Mädchen nun und legte den Kopf schief.

Sirius nickte langsam und behielt sie im Auge.

„Mein Patensohn hat bald Geburtstag.", antwortete er dann, wohl bedacht darauf nicht _Harry Potter_ zu sagen.

„Ich fand das schon immer seltsam.", tönte Jasons Stimme aus dem Flur. Der grünhaarige Aufklärer trat ebenfalls in den Raum hinein, „Dass Zauberer sich gegenseitig immer irgendwelches Gebäck mit der Eule zuschicken. Ist das irgendeine Tradition oder was?"

Sirius schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, „Ist mir noch nie aufgefallen. In diesem Fall ist das aber eher praktisch als Tradition. Harry lebt bei seinen Verwanden, sie… Sind wohl nicht unbedingt die Nettesten."

„Da war irgendwas mit Blutschutz oder? Man kann Hinweise darauf den Akten entnehmen aber viele Sachen sind natürlich in höherer Instanz gesperrt worden."

„Der Punkt ist, dass er vielleicht etwas Essen zugesandt bekommen muss."

„Wie jetzt?", hakte Jason verdutzt nach. Sirius lächelte ein wenig. Die ganze Situation ging gegen alles, was er für richtig hielt, aber er konnte in diesem Augenblick wirklich nichts daran tun.

„Seine Verwandten halten ihn vermutlich am Leben, tun aber nicht viel darüber hinaus. Ich will ihm nur ab und zu eine Freude machen, bis er wieder dort weg kann."

„Aber die ersten 11 Jahre hat keiner was gemacht?"

Sirius nickte grimmig. Emilia schaltete sich wieder ein, indem sie kräftig in die Hände klatschte, „Also, machen wir einen Kuchen!"

X

x

Black saß still auf der Fensterbank und starrte durch ein Fenster. Jason hatte ab und zu mal nach ihm gesehen, damit der Mann nicht bekloppt wurde. Vielleicht war das aber auch garnicht nötig – wenn dreizehn Jahre in Azkaban das nicht geschafft hatten, dann würde die Zentrale das auch nicht tun.

„Alles okay bei dir?", fragte Jason vorsichtig. Einen gewissen Abstand zu dem Mann hielt er unterbewusst aber immer. Bis vor Kurzem hielt er ihn immerhin für einen Schwerverbrecher. Man ging nicht von _Oh, Hilfe, Sirius Black! _zu _Oh hey Kumpel!_ in der Spanne von ein paar Tagen.

„Keine Ahnung.", murmelte der Mann, „Ich habe ihn nicht bekommen."

Jason grinste, „Wir haben es dir aber auch nicht unbedingt einfach gemacht. Aber jetzt wissen wir von Pettigrew und dann werden wir ihn schnappen. Thomas sitzt an dem Problem."

„Ach, ja Thomas. Wie macht sich der Mann überhaupt? Das letzte Mal als ich ihn gesehen habe, war er Hals über Kopf in Schwierigkeiten.", sprach Sirius belustigt. Jason hatte nur eine vage Ahnung, was er meinte, aber zu der Zeit, die Black da ansprach, war er ja noch in Hogwarts.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, was du meinst, aber wenn ich richtig gelesen habe, hat die Zentrale da gemerkt, dass es die Schatten doch noch gibt. Nach zwanzig oder dreißig Jahren oder so. Muss ein furchtbares Chaos gewesen sein.", erwiderte Jason, „Aber eine Sache haben wir auch raus! Emilia ist jetzt da!"

„Die Neugierige? Wie lange ist sie schon da?", fragte Sirius dann.

„Ein paar Monate. Ist sehr alt für einen Schatten. Thomas hätte sie fast getötet, aber ich kann es ihm auch nicht verdenken. Ich glaube er dachte, er hätte jetzt Ruhe und kann seinen Lebensabend genießen."

Black machte ein komisches Geräusch in seinem Rachen das fast wie ein Lachen klang.

„Ist was?", fragte Jason verdutzt.

„Ach nichts. Kommt schon noch.", erwiderte Black, sehr mit sich zufrieden und überaus belustigt. Jason hatte überhaupt keine Lust, ihn auch noch zu fragen, was er meinte.

„Teeparty?", fragte Alexander aus dem Gang. Sein Zimmer war immerhin irgendwo am Ende vom Gang. Er wurde direkt aus Durmstrang rausgezogen, weil er nicht mehr nach Hause wollte. Jason wollte seine Eltern irgendwie kennenlernen.

„Black war nur dabei mich zu verarschen.", sprach Jason, „Komm ruhig rein."

„Wie hoch schätzt ihr die Chance ein, dass ich hier mal raus kann?", fragte Sirius an sie gewandt.

Alexander zuckte mit den Schultern, „Offiziell bist du natürlich an diese Einrichtung gebunden und hast sie nicht zu verlassen. Jason, wie gut bist du mit der Verwandlung am anderen Menschen?"

„Ich würde sagen, dass ich relativ gut bin.", antwortete Jason mit ein bisschen Selbstzufriedenheit. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, wieso er so genervt von Alexander war. Der Typ konnte ihm nicht das Wasser reichen – er war ja kein Metamorphmagier und Jason war einer.

Sirius blickte verwirrt zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Jason wandte sich dem Mann zu, eine Idee im Kopf, „Wie siehst du mit blonden Haaren aus?"

X

X

X

x

„Vergiss nicht, deine Zeit ist begrenzt. Das Flohnetzwerk ist nicht sonderlich gut gegen Abhören gesichert, und wir wollen ja nicht, dass du auffliegst. Außerdem brauchen wir dich noch ein wenig länger.", wiederholte Thomas mit Sicherheit zum dritten Mal. Sirius konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde Dumbledore ihn wegsperren, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekommt.

„Du weißt deine Geschichte?", fragte Thomas nun und Sirius nickte.

„Ich bin auf der Flucht und in irgendeinem Haus von irgendwem, während die Besitzer weg sind. Ich weiß auch garnicht, wieso das so wichtig ist. Ich muss Harry überhaupt nicht sagen, wo ich bin.", erwiderte Sirius.

„Es geht auch überhaupt nicht um Potter selbst, sondern um alle, die in seinen Geist eindringen könnten um dieses Gespräch zu sehen. Du spielst ja nicht, um ihn zu täuschen, sondern um ihn zu schützen.", widersprach Thomas.

„Nagut, du hast wohl Recht.", gab Sirius dann zu, „Darf ich jetzt?"

Thomas nickte.

Sirius beugte sich zur Feuerstelle, nahm etwas vom Pulver und mit einem erstaunlich kontrollierten Tonfall sagte er, „Hogwarts, Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum!"

Kaum angekommen, jedenfalls mit seinem Kopf, sah er Harry Potter im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen. Dass er nicht einfach eines der Kamine in Hogsmeade verwenden durfte, konnte er nicht verstehen.

So sprach er einige Sätze mit Harry, teilte ihm seine Sorgen mit und fragte, wie es ihm ging. Sirius wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte, Harry anzulügen. Doch er musste zugeben, dass es wohl das Beste war. Immerhin wollte die Zentrale auch auf sensiblen Abstand zu Harry Potter bleiben, da Dumbledore ihn vor den größeren Machenschaften der Zentrale schützte.

So lügte er Harry an, als er sagte, ihm seien merkwürdige Dinge zu Ohren gekommen. Er hatte einfach Akten gelesen. Er hatte Harry tatsächlich auch _gesagt_, dass er in ein Haus eingebrochen sei. Es war aber auch nicht wichtig. Ob er nun irgendwo, vielleicht sogar in Hogsmeade, einen Kamin verwendete, oder das in der Zentrale tat, es war nicht von Belang.

Als er das Gespräch beendet hatte, schaute ihn Thomas mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was ist?", fragte er ruppig. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass Thomas älter war als er, aber er hatte ihn deswegen ja trotzdem nicht so abschätzig anzusehen!

„Nicht Karkaroff bringt den Schülern die dunklen Künste bei. _Dunkle Kunst_, wie du so schön sagst, war in Durmstrang schon immer ein Unterrichtsfach. Aber gut, ich nehme an, dass der Orden nunmal so operiert.", sagte Thomas kühl.

„Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass Karkaroff ein schlechter Mensch ist, der keine Kinder unterrichten sollte.", erwiderte Sirius.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Karkaroff selbst Potters Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen hat. Er mochte zwar, wie alle anderen Todesser, bestimmte Aufgaben für Voldemort erledigt haben, ist aber über die Jahre doch eher zum Feigling mutiert. Während wir bei Lucius Malfoy und seinesgleichen hohe Aktivität verzeichnen, so kommt Karkaroff kaum aus seiner Schule heraus.", widersprach Thomas kühl.

Sirius wusste nicht so recht, was er mit diesen Infos anfangen sollte, aber er schwieg einfach und wandte sich zum Gehen um.

„Black.", rief Thomas ihm hinterher. Widerwillig drehte er sich nochmals um und sah den Mann an.

„Wir wissen alle nicht, was unsere schlussendliche Rolle im Leben ist. Wir können keine Sicherheit für die Menschen garantieren, die uns am Herzen liegen. So war es schon immer. Vielleicht bietet dieses Turnier Potter eine Möglichkeit, Gefahrensituationen zu trainieren in einer relativ kontrollierten Atmosphäre. Dumbledore wird den Jungen nicht sterben lassen und nach allem, was wir bisher wissen, möchte auch Voldemort ihn lebend.", erklärte der Ermittler.

Sirius nickte nur stumm. Zum Teufel damit. Wenn er Harry in Gefahr sieht, würde er immer einschreiten. Selbst, wenn es ihn tötete. Vielleicht konnte sich Harry in Hogsmeade mit ihm treffen.


End file.
